The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKOST8330’. ‘SAKOST8330’ originated from a hybridization of Osteospermum proprietary breeding line ‘Akzawhir’ also known as CAPE DAISY™ ‘Zanzibar White with Ring’ (unpatented) and Osteospermum line ‘Kakegawa AU17’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,978) in Marslev, Denmark. The female parent, ‘Akzawhir’ has a white flower color with purple at the petal base and a compact and mounding plant habit. The male parent, ‘Kakegawa AU17’ has a white flower color, violet disc florets and a very compact plant habit.
In May 2006 the two Osteospermum parental lines ‘Akzawhir’ and ‘Kakegawa AU17’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown in pots for evaluation. In February 2007 a plant line was selected which had pure, clean, white ray florets and blue disc florets with medium sized flowers and a compact, mounding and well branching plant growth habit.
In February 2007, the line was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. The selected line was given the breeder code number ‘208009’ and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety were confirmed.
In June 2007, plants of line ‘208009’ were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. The variety was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings and given the name ‘SAKOST8330’.